Bella in the Box
by thevampire'sasistant
Summary: Bela Swan is a detective for Seattle PD.While investigating a murder of her former classmate she has to go back to the place she once ran away from,hurt and scared,meet people she avoided.Her life will turn back when she has to face 'him' again.plz read
1. Chapter 1

**'hey Bella wanna go out for some drinks tonight?'**

I looked over and Rafael was standing there with a freaking big smile. I wish he'd stop doing that but what can I do, He's my best friend after all.

'**No thanks buddy I'm just going over to a crime scene. Some guy was shot point blank.'** I replied back.

**'poor sucker!' **he flashed another dirty smile **'good luck'**

luck...now there's something I need that I don't have

**'have fun drinking alone.'**

**'Hey Swan stop yapping and move now. we got a dead body.' **I turned around and started walking out the door as my arrogant boss started yelling.

my name is Isabella Swan. My friends call me Bella. I am a detective working for homicide devision in Seattle PD. My job comes with the advantage of finding dead bodies everyday as well as yelling from my boss, Mr Langford.

**'what's the damage.' **I stopped my car and got out shouting at Josh. It's funny how the forensics geeks always shows up at a crime scene before a detective.

**'well it looks like a drug deal gone bad. we found a bullet on his head but check this out there's no blood.'**

**'No blood!' **I furrowed my brows.

**'yeah there's no blood in the body or anyplace else**.' Harold walked over to us. **'It looks like somebody drained all of the blood from his body and left the empty corpse.'**

**'it's totally weird.' **Josh added.

No blood! I didn't even wanna think what was rushing to my mind. No blood! I wanted to run away from there as fast as I could.

I walked towards the body in a dazed like my feet wasn't listening to my brain.

I slowly walked towards it and there it was lying on the ground, bloodless.

**'Jessy !.' **my eyes shot up as I saw the dead man's face.

**'Wait you know this guy.' **Harold hurried to me.

**'yeah kinda. we went to he same high school.' ** I kneeled down to examine him.

**'Forks high?'**

**'yeah Forks High.' **I nodded absentmindedly.

**'Mr Langford.' **I got up from my chair seeing him walk through the door. **'Can I talk to you sir.'**

**'What is it Swan? make it quick you got work to do.' **he scoffed.

The words came outta my mouth **'Well the things is sir with all due respect I can't work in the drug shot case.'**

He eyed me suspiciously **'why not.'**

**'Because sir it's ...it's kinda personal reason.' **I looked down.

**'That's not a good of a reason. Now go back to work.' **he walked towards his office.

I dropped down on my chair with a sigh.

**'Swan.' **The Lieutenant walked out from his room **'I heard you know this guy.' **He handed me a bunch of photos of dead Jessy and some paperwork.

**'Yes sir we went to the same school.' **I jumped up

**'Good then. You can tell the family about him and also talk to the locals about his whereabouts. Might help us get a lead.' **

**'I'll work on it right away sir.'**

I politely smiled as he hurried away and looked down on the photos. The more I see the more I get sure.

**'no'** I shaked my head side to side. I wasn't gonna let that thought come to my mind. I got bigger problems.

I sat down and searched for his address on the papers. Jessy didn't live in Seattle.

He still lived in Forks.

This couldn't been happening!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the feedback guys. This kind of encouragement from you people is what keeps me going. Keep giving me your feedbacks and helpful suggestions to make the story better. **

**And also I had to setup my pc. So it took me this long to publish this chapter. But rest assure it's not gonna happen again. Love you all 3**

* * *

**'What the hell!' **Ralph came rushing towards me **'I heard they're sending you to Forks.' **he whispered.

I nodded my head getting the paperwork ready **'Apparently knowing the victim isn't such a good thing.'**

**'but you can't go there.' **his voice went lower.

**'don't you think I know that.' **my voice shot up and them started whispering immediately **'but that moron wouldn't listen.'**

Ralph started biting his lips. He always did that when he was worried or thinking.

**'Don't think so hard. You'll wear out what's left of your brain.' **I tried to smile. He stared blankly at me.

**'Oh for god's sake I'm going to be fine. No need to worry stupid.' **off course there was. but I wasn't going to freak him out. He's the only one who knows.

**'Bella you know you're not a good lier.'**

**'I'm not lying. seriously it's all gonna be fine.****Besides I know Mr and Mrs Dayle.****It's just some routine questions and fake sympathy. Don't tell anyone but I'm glad that idiot died.' **I winked at him.

**'SWAN' **I heard Mr Langford yell my name.

**'Gotta go...jerk calls.' **I kissed Ralph's cheek **'relax...and thanks anyway' **I gave him my best smile and turned around.

**'You called sir?' **

**'Yeah.' **he slipped a file across the table to me **'This are the details of this case. Ask every question comes to your mind like did the victim had any enemies, any motive, who were his friends...'**

I knew who were his friends. The people who ruined my life.

**'...I wanna know every detail. Also talk to as many people as you can. Got it?'**

**'Yes sir.'**

**'Good. What are you standing here for? Get a move on.'**

I quickly walked out of his office and went to my desk. I dropped the file and opened it and started flipping through the pages.

**"_Autopsy Report_"**

Found it. I took the report out and started reading. Lots of broken bones, bruises, a bullet to the head but no trace of any blood. Who ever killed him was ruthless.

I scanned through the file and then picked up the telephone.

**'Bella?'**

**'Hey Dad. How do you always know it's me?'**

I heard him laugh on the other end **'How are you?'**

**'You know same old. Lots of dead bodies.'**

**'Who'll say you used to faint at the sight of blood when you're in high school.' **He laughed again.

**'You seem to be in a great mood. What's wrong? what are you doing' **I asked suspiciously.

**'Oh nothing. Just hanging out with Sue.'**

I felt a smile creeping on its way on my face. Sue and he just started dating.

**'Good. at least someone's taking care of you.' **I paused for a sec **'Listen dad I need to tell you something.'**

**'What is it?'**

** 'Umm...you know Jessy...Jessy Dayle?'**

**'Yeah. Tom and Jenna's kid. Why?'**

**'We'll we found his body this morning. He was shot.'**

**'What are you talking about?' **His voice was totally shocked when he spoke a bit later **'I talked to him yesterday.'**

**'Yesterday? But he was here then. The autopsy report says the time line of his murder is 3-5 am.' **

**'I talked to him yesterday noon Bella. He was talking about joining the navy.'**

I furrowed my brows **'well thanks dad. That was helpful. Could you inform Mr and Mrs Dayle please?'**

**'Off course. I can't believe Jessy 's dead.'**

**'That's life dad.' **I sighed **'One more thing. I'm coming home, maybe today or tomorrow.'**

**'That's wonderful Bells. See you then OK?'**

**'OK dad love you.'**

**'Love you too Bells.' **I hung up the phone and walked straight to Langford. He was sitting with Stacy, Harold and John.

**'Sir I think there's something you should know.'**

**'What is it now Swan?' **He said irritated.

**'I just talked to my father, The Forks chief of police, and he said he talked to Jessy Dayle yesterday.'**

**'But his TOD says 3-5.' **John said surprised.

I nodded **'I know. He must've came to city yesterday afternoon. '**

**'This changes things.' **Langford looked to everyone **'Ron and Stacy go check every transportation system, toll booths, parking lots, abandon cars. If he came here yesterday he had to have a car or a ride. I wanna know if he was alone or with someone. Move it.'**

I turned around and started walking out.

**'Swan' **

**'Yes sir?' **I turned back.

**'Good job. Now go home and take a rest.' **with all of my surprise he gave me a smile and walked away.

I sighed and headed out to my apartment to pack. Tomorrow was going to be exhaustingly bad


	3. Chapter 3

**'NO' **I tried to scream as loud as possible. **'Leave me alone.' **I tried to get up and run. But I couldn't. They were all over me.

I even tried to use self defense but I was trapped,trapped forever in this haunting black hole in me.

**'Someone help me! ED...' ** Suddenly I woke up and the next second I started wishing I was still asleep in my nightmare. Cause the pain was creeping up.

_**'Stupid stupid stupid stupid me.' **_I started scrutinizing myself for even thinking of him in sleep. My hands wrapped themselves around my torso on there own.

Just when I was submerging into the deep hole in my chest the phone rang.

_**'Thank God.'** I hurried and picked up my phone. _**'Hello Detective Swan.'**

**'This is dispatch. There has been a murder at the corner of 22th and Arlington street...'**

**'I'm on it.' **Thanking god one more time I started getting ready. Duty calls.

* * *

**'Didn't expect you seeing here.' **Donald chuckled **'What boyfriend kick you out?'**

Showing him a half smile I walked over to the body. **'Hey Josh what have we got here?'** I called Josh.

**'Well a 24 year white male, name Gary Lucas...'**

**'Wait Gray Lucas? That can't be.' **I bended down and took off the cover. **'Crap. Not again.' **I felt like throwing up.

**'You know this guy too?' **

**'Yeah.' **I was looking closely at the body.

**'Let me guess one of your Forks buddy?' **Ralph knelled down next to me.

**'Yeah. Josh his MO seems like Jessy Dayle's.'**

**'Positive. Broken bones, bruises, a bullet to the head but no trace of blood, Just like Dayle case.'**

Ralph's phone rang and broke my chain of thoughts. He got up then came back again.

**'They found another body with the same MO.' **He bit his lips.

**'This couldn't be coincidental. Three bodies with the same MO. I say we're looking for the same guy.' **Josh said what was on my mind. This is the same guy and I had a pretty good idea who it could be.

* * *

**'Hey Bella the Lieutenant is calling everyone for a meeting.' **Alvarez leaned on my desk.

**'What for?'**

**'Triple homicide. Debriefing room right now.' **He pointed to the end of the room and started walking. I got up and walked silently behind him.

**'We may have gotten a serial killer situation in our hand.' **The Lieutenant spoke **'Triple homicide in two days, same MO and all of the victims were from same town, Forks.'**

**'Why don't we talk to Forks police?' **Alvarez spoke up.

**'I did.' **I answered** 'My dad is the chief of police there and he talked to Jessy Dayle the day before he was killed, nothing suspicious. And Gary Lucas and Allen Murphy left town after hight school. Allen Murphy don't even live in Seattle, He works in Washington DC as a paralegal.'**

**'Then what was he doing here?' **Sarah asked.

I shaked my head** 'No idea. DC police is looking into that right now.'**

**'I say it's all connected to their hometown, Forks. Cause they have nothing in common other then that.'**

**'I think that too.' **The Lieutenant said **'That's why I've asked Forks Police to help us investigating this case. But unfortunately their manpower is less then sufficient.' **He paused for a bit **'We're sending two detectives there to carry on the investigation. They're gonna search the victims life there for any pattern and the rest will work here.'**

**'Who are gonna go?' **I tried to hide my face hearing Don's question.

**'Rogers and Swan. Swan's from Forks so she'll have the home ground advantage.'**

I knew it was gonna be me. Just a little relief that Ralph's gonna be there with me.

**'Is there any problem with what I've said?' ** the Lieutenant asked.

No one said anything.

**'Good. Swan and Rogers I want you two to go down to Forks tomorrow.' **he gave us three files **'And people lets catch this psycho killer before he kills anyone else.'**

Everyone let out a sigh!


	4. Chapter 4

**'Hey Dad' **Dad almost jumped from his chair when I walked in the station with a big smile.

**'Bells!' **He got up and almost running to me and hugging me really tight. I guess that's the reaction fathers have when they don't see their daughters for over two years.

**'Wow dad you look great.' **I said when he finally let go of me.

**'You don't look bad yourself. Why do you look so good?' **He furrowed his brows and then started laughing. I joined him too.

**'Oh dad this is my fellow investigating officer detective Ralph Rogers.' **I introduced Ralph and dad.

**'It's a pleasure to meet you sir.' **Ralph stuck out his hand to shake.

**'Same here.' **Dad shaked his hand with a grin.

**'So dad did you talk to the Dayle's?' **After having the personal conversation I had to get down to business.

**'yeah.' **His smile face disappeared. **'Let me tell you Bells it's one of the hardest things I had to do in my life.'**

**'Don't worry dad. We'll handle it from here.'**

**'okay. So I'll head down there right now.' **Ralph got up.

**'Let me come with you.' **Dad got up too.

**'Dad we can do this.'**

**'I know you can. I just don't think the Dayle's can.'**

**'Chief?' **Suddenly Mike walked in from the other room. **'BELLA?'**

**'Hey Mike.' **Shit! I didn't know he was gonna be here. Crap!

**'Oh my god Bella Swan.' **He ran towards me and hugged me up the floor. **'I haven't seen you since graduation. How are you big time detective?' **He started throwing questions at me.

**'MIKE' **I had to yell for him to shut up **'Slow down.'**

**'Oh yeah. Sorry.'**

**'Mike this is one of my colleagues, Ralph Rogers. Ralph this is my high school buddy Mike,'**

**'Hey Mike. Nice to meet you.'**

**'Nice to meet you too. So Bella I know you are in town for a murder investigation but I have to ask, are you seeing anyone?'**

Just like Mike always to the point.

**'ummm...Mike as much as I wanna catch up we really have work to do.'**

**'I get it.' **Mike shaked his head.

**'If you want maybe we can have dinner with you sometime like tonight? Cause correct me if I'm wrong but you're the guy who I need to talk to know everyone in this town.' **Suddenly Ralph butted in.

**'Actually you are right. I'll bring my girlfriend Jessica too.'**

**'You're dating Jessica again? I thought she was in LA?' **I asked surprised.

**'She was. But she moved back and we thought we should give it another try. and actually it's working out pretty much so far.'**

**'That's great Mike. See you tonight.'**

**'See ya.' **He got in the station.

**'What the hell was that Ralph?' **I asked angrily.

**'What Bells?'**

**'Why the heck did you make dinner plans with him?'**

**'Because my sweet little friend that guy holds a lot of insider scoop which he is dying to let out. Our job is to bring it out and use it, you get that?'**

**'That's smart thinking.' **What's wrong with me?

**'Yes that's smart and usually you would've been the one thinking that. This town made you dull kitty.' **He held my face between his palms **'Snap out of it. We got work to do.'**

* * *

** 'Your dad's right. That was hard.'** Ralph mused while we were walking out of Allen's house.

**'So Allen called last Tuesday like he does every week and promised to visit in Christmas and they didn't sense anything unusual.'**

**'Guess he didn't expect to get killed.'**

**'Stop joking.' **I slapped his head **'So what do we know so far?'**

**'Nothing. We know absolutely nothing except for the fact that the victims parents thinks their boy was perfect.'**

**'Every mother thinks her boy's perfect. We gotta talk to the dads,alone.'**

**'I knew it you like Mr Lucas.' **He winked.

**'What? Are you nuts? He's like my dad ass.' **I bumped him and laughed. Suddenly my phone rang.

**'Hello Isabella Swan here.'**

**'Hey Swan this is Alvarez.'**

**'What's up? Anything new?'**

**'Yeah they found two bodes, bloodless killer victims.'**

**'Bloodless killer?'**

**'We're calling him that.' **He laughed a bit.

**'Poor sucker. Any info on the victims? Let me guess they're from Forks?'**

**'One's White male, age 25, blond, name James Nomad and Black male,also 25,name Laurent Nomad.'**

I almost dropped my phone. This couldn't be happening. James and Laurent are dead!

All of those people are dead!

**'Swan you there?' **Alvarez's voice brought me to earth.

**'Yh I'm here.'**

**'OK I'll email you rest of the information.' **

**'OK.'**

**'Bye and good luck.'**

I hung up the phone and stood lightning struck.

Jessy, Gary, Allen, James and Laurent-all dead, killed by the same person.

**'Bells you OK?' **Ralph put one hand on my shoulder **'Who was that?'**

**'It was Alvarez. They found two other victims of this guy.'**

**'Were they close to you?'**

**'No. But I think I know who's the killer.' **I let out a loud sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

'It all adds up Ralph. The murders aren't based on Forks.' We were sitting in my insisted we stay at the house, not in a motel.

'What are you talking about? All the victims are from 's the only common ground.'

'No Ralph. Don't see the big picture here. Look at the details.' I walked up and opened all the files 'Look Jessy, Gary, Allen, James and Laurent; all five was with me in high school but they had nothing in common.' I took a deep breath.

* * *

'You still haven't told me who do you think is the killer.' Ralph whispered in my ear. We were sitting at Mike's house having dinner with him and Jessica.

'It's not important. I don't know what I said then. It was impulsive.'

'Everything ok between you guys?' Jessica put the dessert on the table and pulled her chair and sat down.

'Yeah.' I smiled at her.

'Where's Mike.' She looked around.

'He just went to get the ice cream.'

'Excuse me ladies I'll be right back.' He got up and went to the bathroom.

'So Jess what's going on around here lately?' I got to the point.

'Oh other then the murders nothing. You know Forks.'

'You don't feel sorry for them?'

'Well kinda. I mean James and Laurent were hot. Such a waste of men.' She sighed 'So how's the big city?

'It's big.'

'Ralph's such a great guy. Are you two dating?'

'What? No we're just colleagues,not together.' I shaked my head.

'Good.' Her smile grew bigger.

'Why good? Jess...'

'Cullens.' She suddenly yelled out. My heart just jumped outta my body hearing that name.

'The Cullens. They moved back. That's the most recent news. How did I forget that?'

They were back! Back in Forks!

'Yeah but they all look the same. Even Edward looks like that 17 year old hotty.' She kept on going.

Edward! The name crawled into my heart and brain at the same time and I started to get dizzy. I couldn't feel my legs or my fingers. The numbness was back!

I couldn't feel any of my body parts but I could feel the numbness creeping it's way up, trying to consume me, dragging me back to the dark abyss I escaped once with my adrenalin.

'You feeling okay Bella? You don't look so good.' Jessica put her hands on my shoulder and brought me to reality.

'I gotta go.' I got up. I needed adrenalin, badly.

'What? why? what's wrong?' She started yelling.

'Sorry Jessi..'

'What's going on?' Mike and Ralph both got in the room holding ice cream bowls.

'I'm not feeling well. Mike can you please drop Ralph at my house. I need to go now.' Without letting anyone say another word I stormed off.

* * *

The wind was whispering in my hears while rushing past me eighty miles par hour, it was whispering,yelling his name in my hear. Every single cell in my body screamed his name.

Edward! Edward! Edward!

I couldn't take it much longer. I pushed my foot on the accelerator harder. Why wouldn't this damn car go any faster?

Suddenly weird noises started coming outta under the hood and before I knew it the car stopped. Damn engine couldn't take the pressure of my emotions.

'Damn you.' I cursed the poor car and slammed my hand on the steering wheel. The numbness was still there.

After what it seemed like forever I pulled my head up the wheel and reached for my bag.

'What the hell.' It wasn't there. I must've left it at Mike's.

'Damn you.' I threw a punch on the passenger seat and got out of the car. I looked at my watch and it was half past ten.

I looked around and then froze like lightning struck. I was standing on the curve of the path that leads to the Cullen's house.

The same trees,only taller. The same path only older.

By then the numbness reached my brain. I started walking down the path without thinking anything.

In no time I could see the huge Cullen house. It was getting closer and closer.

I stepped on the welcome mat and I could feel someone other side of the door. For so long I hadn't this feeling it almost felt new to me.

Every time he was close to me but not visible I had this feeling.

Slowly the door started opening. I stood there with my head saying ran as fast as you can but my feet glued to the ground.

'Bella!'


	6. Chapter 6

He was as same as I remembered gorgeous, even better. My memory hadn't done him justice.

It was really him, no hallucination this time. I'd never seen anything more beautiful. No delusion or adrenaline could ever match this.

He was looking at me with those perfect crimson eyes, staring right into my soul. It felt like time had stopped.

'Bella!' He spoke again with his velvety voice after what seemed like forever. Slowly he raised his hand and very gently touched my cheek. I felt his frozen cold fingers stroking my cheek.

Suddenly out of no where I jumped and turned around. I started running like a bat out of hell. Nothing was on my mind, not even the fear of falling or direction. I just had to get away from there. I couldn't let him see my tears which was pooling in my eyes.

I kept running and running. I ran as fast as I could till my feet felt like they're gonna fall off my body frame and my heart will explode any second.

I sat down on the ground and let the tears overflow. I wrapped my arms around my torso to keep my heart in place,not because of the running,because of seeing him.

'Bella' An arm was placed on my shoulder. It was Alice.

'Alice' I couldn't stop myself. I hugged her tight holding her icy body. She held me silently.

Slowly my tears stopped and I became as normal as I could be.

'I'm sorry Bella' Alice started to speak 'I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner.

'No need for that.' I stopped her 'I'm just glad I met u again.'

'Why don't you come in the house and rest a bit? I'll drop you home later.'

'No it's okay. I should go home it's very late.' I stood up.

'Please Bella.' She looked at me with those puppy dog eyes 'He won't be there I promise.'

I silently stood up and started walking. Out of no where Jasper was by my side walking with me.

'I know it's hard for you Bella.' He started talking 'But this, this feelings you're having will go away.'

And just like that all those hurtful emotions flew away like pixie dust.

'Jasper' I tried to yell at him or scold him 'Thank you.' but I had to thank him.

No time later we arrived at the Cullen house. Carlisle and Esme were standing on the front door just like the first day I was here.

'Hello Bella' Carlisle came and hugged me.

'hey Carlisle' I kissed him on the cheek.

'Bella.' Esme hugged me and kept hugging me. I just realized how much I missed her.

I couldn't say anything. I had to try very hard to keep the tears away.

'Bellaaaaaa.' I heard a yell and something very huge twirled me and pulled me in a bear hug

'Emmett you're squishing me.' I cried out.

'Opps sorry.' He gave me a big huge grin 'How's my favorite little human toy?'

'She's good.' I smiled. Seeing Emmett was like a fresh morning breeze like always.

'Hey Rosalie.' She was standing on the stairs.

'Bella.' She just nodded.

'Well come on in..' Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. After almost four years I entered the Cullen house!

* * *

**I'm so so so so so so sorryyyyyyy for such a short chapter and late update. But tomorrow's the 'Bengali New Year' and it's a huge festival in my country Bangladesh. So I'm very busy with that. I promise I'll update a bigger chapter after tomorrow. Love you all.**

**btw Happy Bengali New Year everyone :D **


	7. Chapter 7

'Wow you've gotten older.' Emmett joked ignoring my cringe.

'Thanks. You've stayed the same.' I tried to joke too.

'Like always.'

'So Bella how does it feel to be the youngest detective in Seattle Police Homicide Department.' Carlisle asked smilingly.

'it's bloody.' Everyone laughed with me 'What's up with you? Where have you been?' I asked muffling the pain in my heart.

'You know, around.'

'Ding Ding.' A loud noise startled me. 'What was that?' I jumped up.

Emmett's laugh echoed through the entire house 'That's Alice's new piece.'

I looked and saw a huge grandfather clock at the corner where used to be the piano. I was surprised I didn't notice it wasn't there.

'Where's the piano?' I walked over.

They looked at each others faces. 'um...it was broken.' Jasper spoke.

'Broken? How?'

'Edward broke it.' Rosalie climbed down the stares 'After you left.'

I cringed at his name 'I should go. It's really late.' I got my bag and walked to the door.

Non of them said anything.

'I'll drop you.' Alice came with me.

'We really missed you.' Alice said almost whispering when we were in the car.

'I missed you too.' I whispered back.

That was pretty much the conversation in the car.

'Where have you been?' Ralph asked me when I walked in 'What happened to you? You look like a train wreck.' he said worrying,

'I'm OK.' I got away from him and rushed to my room.

That night I got to think about what happened earlier. Edward's face, his surprised eyes, his unfathomable beauty just struck my mind every second. I could feel he tried his hardest to know what was going in my mind as I was.

I tried to think of the case to distract myself. I closed my eyes in a false attempt to fall asleep.

Jessy, Gary, Allen, James and Laurent - those names brought up some memories.

It was the night before graduation. James invited the whole senior class to his house and thanks to dad's push I was there too, wondering alone.

There were loud music, drunk high school graduates. As the night became deep the situation got worse.

I wanted to leave, I wanted to go home,crawl into my bed and think of adrenalin-pumping things I was going to do when I go to college. That was the only way I could remember him back then. But I promised dad I wouldn't leave till after midnight. It was surprising coming from a police dad but that shows how bad in shape I was.

I was sitting in a small corner room to get away from all the drunken madness. Those days I was too alert to avoid the things around me.

Just about I decided to leave I heard footsteps outside the room. The door flung open and five guys hurried in with drinks in their hands. They looked at me with hazy eyes.

'Bella.' I heard Edward's voice in my head 'Run' his voice was fierce 'Get out of here.'

I wanted to do what he told me. But thee small room was packed with five drunk teen boys cornering a scared girl.

I closed my eyes knowing nothing about what to do and just prayed, prayed that Edward was here to save me.

Tears rolled down my eyes as James and Laurent held my hands from both side and pressed me to the floor. By that time Edward in my head was growling like a helpless caged lion.

That night I came home. But not as Bella, as someone else entirely.

What would Edward think if he knew about that night?

Suddenly it hit me. That was it. Edward!

I took my cell phone and dialed Jessica's number 'Hey Jess?'

'Bella? What do you want in the middle of the night?'

'Sorry Jess but I need to ask a question. You know police work.'

'Yeah make it fast.'

'When did the Cullen's came in town?' my voice was shaking.

'Um...I don't know like about two weeks ago.'

'Okay thanks Jess. Bye.' I got up and opened all the victims files. Jessy used to go hunting in the woods every other week.

I started to get the story in my head. Jessy was out hunting like he usually did. There he and Edward met. Seeing Edward brought up Jessy's memory about that night and Edward saw it and couldn't control himself.

Edward's the killer!


	8. Chapter 8

'Wow you look like worse of a wreck then last night.' Ralph started seeing me in the morning 'What happened to you? Did you sleep at all?'

'Not really.' I pulled a chair and sat down. 'I don't feel well.'

'What's wrong Bells?'

'Nothing Just couldn't sleep. Can you go on today without me?' I looked at Ralph.

'Yeah sure don't worry. It's just a little routine work.'

'Thanks.'

'Don't sweat it.' he hugged me 'You just get well okay.'

'Yeah. Where's dad?'

'He left a little while ago. I better catch up with him.' He kissed me on the forehead and hurried away.

I walked up to the living room window to make sure he left. The first part of the plan went well. Now it's time for the second part. I started having breakfast while thinking over it again and again.

After figuring out what Edward had done I was going nuts about what to do. I couldn't go to my boss or even Ralph and say my vampire ex-boyfriend read a victim's mind and found out his friends and him raped me in high school after he left me and now to take revenge he killed all of them.

That sounded absurd in my mind what else it could be!

Now the question was what should be my doing now. I wasn't sure but over night I made a plan.

The first step of the plan was removing Ralph and dad away from the house for the whole day without making them suspicious. Done.

The second part was the hardest. I had to talk to Edward personally. I don't really know how I'm going to do that but I have to try. Without talking to him I can't make sure of my theory.

I finished the whole bowl of cereal, I need all the strength I can get today.

I quickly got dressed and then I looked outside. Edward's Volvo was standing still beside my car.

'Alice.' I sighed. I looked at my gun and don't know why put picked it up and got down.

I opened the door and sat inside very calmly. My nerve wrecking police training finally paid off.

'Hi.' I mouthed like a whisper. He had stopped the car just outside the woods like the first time we went to the meadow.

Without saying a word he started walking. I was keeping up with him without any problem not like last time when I came with Jake. Even after all this time I remembered the path perfectly.

I walked behind Edward. He even looked perfect from the back. A quite sigh escaped my lips and I pressed the pain deep in just for now.

The meadow appeared in front of me with all it's glory. Just like with Edward my memory hadn't done justice to it too. I just stared in wonder.

'Alice said you wanted to talk to me.' He broke the silence with his velvety voice. I pressed harder on those creeping pains.

'I need to talk to everyone in town.' My voice was calm.

'About the murders.' it wasn't a question.

'Yes about the murders.'

'Sorry but I haven't found anything suspicious in anyone's mind.' he said.

'Yes cause no one can read their own mind.' That came out wrong!

'What do you mean?' He stepped forward.

Suddenly I felt something inside me burn. This man in front of me left me in the woods to float through life without him, this man couldn't handle the idea of me being with him forever, this man said he loved me but left me to rot and suffer for the rest of my pathetic existence!

'Cut the crap Edward.' I yelled 'You know what I mean.' I don't know from where I got the strength to talk like that but I was surprised.

So was Edward. He looked like lightning struck.

I stepped forward 'I know you killed all those people.' I started at him and his lowered face was telling me I was right.

'Why all this Edward? Did you feel guilty when you found out? Did you feel it's your fault you couldn't protect me when those lowlife were ******* me.'

His head shot up hearing me swear. Somewhere inside I was shocked too. I am a cop but I've never sworn this bad before.

'Yeah I can say bad words Edward. I can also kick a goon's ass if he attacks me. Oh and I don't faint at the sight of blood. I grew up.'

'Bella!' He tried to say something.

'Don't even say my name with that blood sucking mouth of your's. You wanna know why? Cause I'm happy like this Edward. I'm so freaking happy I can't say in words. You leaving me was the best damn s*** that happened to me. So please don't ever feel guilty and interfere with my life ever again okay.'

I turned around and stormed out of there. I ran as fast as I could and got out of the woods. I saw Alice with the Ashton Martin waiting for me with the driver's seat door open.

I got in the car and started driving. I wasn't surprised when I hit 85 mph and my whole body was shaking. I stopped suddenly in front of the house.

'I'm sorry Alice I just couldn't do the calm act anymore I'm not.' The tears started to flow.

'SShhhh...you don't need to explain. I'm the one who should be sorry. I just didn't see any of this happen Bella.'

'It's no one's fault. Just my damn ****** up luck.'

'Bella!' Alice yelled.

'Sorry cop's mouth.' I smiled a little. I looked at the mirror and I looked strange. My eyes were filled with tears ans pain but my lips had a little smile.

'I love you Alice.' I just suddenly hugged her. She hugged me back.

'I know and I love you too.'

'Such a mess!' Alice mused when we went inside. 'No need to worry I'll take care of everything. You go shower.' She almost shoved me in the bathroom.

Alice was right. Such a mess in two days. And I also have to explain this case to my boss. But on the upside at least I got my best friend back.


	9. Chapter 9

'Thank God this day has ended.' I dropped my bag on the kitchen counter and sat down.

It has been two days since my confrontation with Edward and I've been busy as hell rounding up this pointless case.

'Rough day?' Alice asked smiling.

'You don't even know.' I laughed.

Suddenly she got up and hugged me 'It was nice seeing you again. I hope you can forgive us someday.'

'Alice..' before I could say anything she was out. Why did she say that?

'Hey Bells good news. We're going back tomorrow.' Ralph rushed in 'Captain called us in.'

'Why?' great just when I was starting to feel normal.

'There have been two homicides in last three days and they're overworked back at the station. They need us.'

Ralph noticed the look on my face. 'I'm sorry Bella I know you started liking this place and your friend and all but.' he held my hand 'It's time to go back.'

I nodded. I knew he was right.

'We leave tomorrow morning.'

* * *

'SWAN' Mr Langford yelled at me.

'Coming sir.' I almost jumped with the papers. Ralph and I arrived at Seattle late morning and started getting yelled at already.

'You seem busy.' Ron asked smilingly.

'Shut up.' Ralph and I were too busy giving a logical report of our visit to Forks. Unfortunately that wasn't going to happen.

'Rogers, Swan. What's taking so long?'

'Here's the report sir.' Ralph handed it to him.

'Are you kidding me!.' he scoffed 'You don't have any suspects? What did you do there,play hopscotch?'

'No sir no one seemed suspicious and we didn't find anyone with motive.'

'That's bullshit. You know what I'm talking you two off this case.' he turned around 'Josh and Lori you two will handle the bloodless killer case.' he walked away.

'*****' Ralph mouthed some swears 'There goes my shield.' he stormed out of the room.

I let out a sigh and went out too for some fresh air. But the weather was reflecting my mind today, gloomy and cloudy.

'You should really learn to cheer up.' A big bear sat in front of me.

'Emmett!' I jumped and hugged him 'What are you doing here?'

'I dragged them here.' Alice sang from behind him.

'More like I dragged you here.' Emmett smiled.

'Alice!' I hugged her tighter 'Oh I missed you so much.'

'It's just been a morning.' Jasper stood beside.

'Which seems like ages.' Letting go of Alice I hugged him out of excitement and then let go immideatly.

'Sorry.'

Surprisingly he started laughing with Emmett 'It's okay Bella you can hug me anytime you want.'

'What are you guys doing here?'

'I knew you were going to miss us,more then we'll miss you. So I dragged them here.' Emmett grinned 'And Alice had a vision.'

'I thought so.' suddenly I was lightning struck seeing a tall,pale,bronze haired guy standing beside A Volvo 'Edward' I mouthed.

I felt a tug on my hand and Jasper was pulling me.

'Come with me Bella.' He started pulling me away from everyone else.

'He came here to apologize.' we were sitting at a corner table away from Edward's hearing range.

'Why?'

'Bella.' he held my hand with his cold hands 'We know what we did to you was wrong and it was all my fault. But he, we were just trying to protect you.'

'Jasper I know all that and I don't know if you know that I've never gonna forgive you because what happened was no one's fault.'

'It took me a while but I realized he didn't leave me cause he didn't love me, he left me because he wanted a normal life for me.' I continued 'He was afraid someone like you can lose control around me what would happen if I get near to others.'

'You're not as slow as you look Isabella Swan.' Jasper smiled pinching my nose.

'Why did you do that I'm not a little girl.' I said laughing.

'Compared to my age you are sweety.' I never realized Jasper could talk like this or laugh this loud.

'Hey Jasper can I ask you a question?'

'Of course.'

'Does Edward love me?' I bit my lip.

'What do you think..no what does your heart tell you.'

'I don't know.'

'Listen to it.' he got up 'I'll see you later okay.'

'Thanks Jazz.' I hugged him 'Thanks for showing me this side of you.'

'Thanks for calling me Jazz.' he laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

My new life had began after the young Cullens moved to Seattle. My new best friend Jasper admitted in the community college and Alice took a job in a fashion store. Even though I didn't like it Edward was there guardian, the big brother protecting them always. So every time I wanted to be with my best friends I had to be with him too.

'How about that guy?' Alice pointed to a tall, muscular man at the end of the bar.

'No way Alice. Stop this.' I tried to make her stop. This has been going on for hours.

'Look guys I'm tired after the night shift. I only called you guys so I can relax a bit, not sit in a bar checking out boys.'I said a little rudely.

'Okay we'll let you go if you pick one guy that you like.' Jasper smiled.

'Just one guy.'

'Yes one guy in this room. Just point him out.' Alice's smile grew bigger.

'All right.' I looked around and saw a tall guy leaning over the bar counter with a brown jacket and a hat on. I could only see his back but out of all people here I liked him the most.

'That guy.' I pointed him out for them.

They both quickly exchanged a look and Alice stood up.

'Alice!' I jerked up and tried to grab her hand. But she swiftly went past me and in an instant she was at the side of the guy.

'Holy Shit!' I mouthed in fear 'I'm never speaking to her if she does this.'

'Just hold on and watch Bella.' Jasper tried to assure me.

The tall guy put his hand in his pocket without even talking to Alice and gave her something.

Alice took his hand and started walking towards us.

'Edward!' I was speechless. The guy I choose was Edward!

'Excuse me.' I jumped up and almost ran to the washroom. Even without knowing I choose Edward.

'Any problem?' Alice hurried in when I was washing my face. It was burning like it caught fire.

'Oh my God Bella why are your eyes so red?'

I looked in the mirror and my eyes were red like tomatoes. I was looking like a wreck.

Alice held my shoulders 'Bella please relax. Come on lets go home.'

* * *

'Run Bella run.' Alice screamed as I ran passed her. I was running as fast as I can and it seemed like there were no end to this.

I ran and ran and my lungs seemed like they're going to burst open in the darkness.

'Bella!' suddenly I heard Edward's voice and he was right in front of me. I slammed on him but there was no pain.

'My sweet Bella.' he hugged me.

'I love you Edward.' the darkness around me disappeared and I woke up.

I was lying on my bed. A sigh came out of my heart.

'Good Morning.' I jumped up and saw Edward was standing at the door with a mug.

'When did you started drinking coffee?' I asked after a long pause.

'This is for you.' He walked beside my bed and handed me the mug.

'Thanks.' I took the mug and without tasting I knew it was the most perfect coffee I'll ever have.

'What time is it?'

'It's 9.30.' he said grinning.

'Shit!' I jumped up and bumped into him.

'Bella relax.' he grabbed my shoulders with his icy cold hands. A chill ran down my back.

'Alice called the station that you were sick. You got two days off.' he almost whispered the words.

It has been far too long since he touched me. I thought that feeling inside me was gone forever. But I could feel the lust building up in me right now.

'Bella' Edward's eyes were embedded on mine 'I'm sorry.'

That was just it. I couldn't help but through myself on him kissing him like there was no end.

There's no word to describe what I felt. It felt like a cool glass of water after a century of thirst.

'So you forgave me?' Edward asked when I pulled away a bit to gasp.

'Yes you stupid!' I rushed out the word.

'But Bella..'I put a finger on his lips 'Shut up and kiss me.'

He grabbed my waist and I wrapped my legs around his waist kissing him.

I finally slept soundly that night with my head on Edward's chest.


	11. Chapter 11

'Your sleeping with someone!' Ralph yelled at my ear.

'WHAT?' I jumped up and dropped the coffee mug on the floor.

'Ah ha...I knew it.' he made a funny face at me 'I knew something was going on with you.'

'Ralph' I pulled his ear 'Shh...'

'Oww...Who is it? Who's the lucky dog you finally let in.' he asked freeing his ear.

'You wanna know?' I whispered.

'Yeah yeah tell me.' he stuck out his ear.

'Well it's NONE OF YOUR FREAKING BUSINESS!' I yelled and twisted his ear again.

'Ouch! That ain't fair Bella.'He rolled his eyes.

'Miss Swan.' A deputy called me 'These are for you.' He put a beautiful arrangement of roses on my desk.

'Oh My God!' Ralph screamed like a little girl 'He's now sending you flowers at work.'

'Alice!' I whispered to myself. Surely she was the mastermind behind this.

'To my dear Bella.' Ralph was reading a card 'For our one week anniversary.'

'Awwww...' All the girls standing around us said together.

'Love your Edward.'

'Your not sleeping with Edward Cullen.' Ralph cried out.

'Shut the hell up Ralph.' I exactly knew how he meant that 'It's my decision who I am with.'

'I know that. But I don't like it.' His face suddenly became gloomy.

'Thanks buddy.' I hugged him 'But now I gotta work.' I picked up a stack of paper and got out of there.

Edward and I have been together for one week now. And these seven days are like the best days of my life.

It was almost as if our love for each other had doubled and tripled. Most of all there was this insane physical desire we had for one another that's driving us nuts.

'BELLA!' I heard a very familiar voice from behind me.

'JACOB!' I turned around and there he was with that stupid grin.

'Bella Swan.' he hugged me.

'Jacob Black.' I hugged him back 'Wow you've gotten bigger then before. Is that even possible?'

'Beats me.' his grin got bigger.

'What are you doing here?' I furrowed my brows 'Did you get arrested for anything?'

'Yeah yeah.' he rolled his eyes 'I got arrested to come and visit you.'

My phone rang and broke our little reunion.

'Bella.'

'Edward.' I felt a smile creeping on my face hearing Edward's voice.

'Where are you?' I heard the age of his voice.

'What do you mean? I'm at the station.'

'Alice can't see you. She called me.'

'Why wouldn't she see me? I'm right here.'

'Can you just come home please?' he said almost pleading.

'Okay I'm on my way.' I hung up.

'Who was that?' Jake asked suddenly very angry.

'It was Edward.' I bit my lips.

'Edward as in Edward Cullen?'

'Yeah Edward as in Edward Cullen.'

'What are you doing with that leech? and why is he calling you? And why the hell you smell like him?' he covered his nose.

'Because Jacob we're together now. and if you are my friend you will support me on this.'

'You know I'll never do that. Remember the last time you were together?'

'Yes I do remember. and I have forgiven him for that.'

'Well I haven't. Neither should have you.'

'Well I did. Jake I don't have time for this. Where are you staying?'

'On the street. Why you care?'

'You know I can find you if I want to?'

'Then find me.' he stormed off without even saying goodbye.

I furrowed my brows and got ready to get another half day off. I couldn't keep Edward waiting for Jake.

* * *

'Edward?' I closed the door behind me and walked in my apartment. 'Edward'

'Hm.. Edward where are you?' I checked kitchen and he wasn't there.

'Stop playing Edward.' I walked in my bedroom and dropped my bag on the floor. It felt like someone was behind me.

'You're right behind me aren't you?' I asked smilingly.

'How do you always know?' he wrapped his arms around my waist kissing my neck.

'Just like that.' my hands started shaking like every time he does that.

'Just like that, huh.' his cold breath was on my neck and I turned around and started kissing him.

* * *

'You got to stop doing that.' I was laying on Edward's chest playing with his fingers.

'Stop doing what?' he chuckled.

'Calling me in the middle of the day with a lie just for this.' I looked at him.

'What lie?'

'You know, the one you told today about Alice not seeing me.'

'That wasn't a lie. Alice did call and called again to say she's gonna be late.'

'So you called me and started humping me? I swear if I ask for another half day off they're gonna fire my ass so damn hard.'

'Bella!' he rolled his eyes.

'What?'

'Your mouth really got rotten.'

'You don't like it? Then maybe you should stop kissing it.'

'I didn't say that.'

'Nope too late. No kisses for you.' I tried to get up.

'Oh no you don't.' He pulled me down on him again and started kissing.

'Bella! Edward!' I heard Jasper yelling and before I could blink Edward pulled the cover on me.

'What the hell guys?' I yelled back.

'Sorry I thought you heard us coming.' Alice winked at us.

'No I didn't so could you please knock first the next time.'

'What is that awful smell.' Alice suddenly covered her nose.

I bit my lips 'It's me.'

'You?'

'Actually it's Jake.' I said slowly.

'Who's Jake?' Edward's eyes gotten smaller.

'You know him. Jacob Black.'

'A Black? You mean a werewolf!' Edward screamed.

'Why does everyone keep yelling at me today?'

'That's why I couldn't see you when we left. I thought there was something wrong with me but it wasn't me.'

'You can't see werewolves?' Jasper held her hand.

'Exactly.' Alice screamed.

'Thank God!' Jasper quickly placed a kiss on Alice's lips.

'Edward say something.' I looked at him.

'Why were you with him? here?' Jasper said calmly.

A wave of calmness washed over me 'Thanks Jazz. and he was here to visit me.'

'Look he helped me a lot when you left town.' I couldn't look at Edward this time 'He was there when I needed someone. He's the only reason I'm alive. So please don't hate him or start a fight or anything. Just leave him to me. Please.'

'I guess I owe him then.' Edward slightly smiled.

'Yes you do you jerk.' I kissed him.

'Okay we're gonna go now.' Jasper pulled Alice both smiling.

'Bella.' Edward looked down 'You know I love you,right?'

'Yes I do. and I also know you'll never leave me again.' I smiled.


End file.
